The Biostatistics Core Resource is a shared resource organized to meet the needs of the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center in the areas of study design, data management, study monitoring, and data analysis. Core statisticians provide this support to Cancer Center investigators conducting cancer-related research involving molecular genetics, cell biology, developmental therapeutics and clinical trials, cancer epidemiology, and cancer control research, with particular emphasis in the translational research programs which focus on genitourinary cancers, gastrointestinal cancers, breast cancer, and hematological malignancies and retroviral diseases. The specific objectives are: 1. To provide statistical at the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (USC/NCC) during the planning, conduct, and analysis of cancer research studies. 2. To work with members of the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO) in the planning, monitoring, and analysis of clinical trials approved by the Clinical Investigations Committee (CIC). 3. To work with members of the Cancer Research Informatics Core (CRIC) Facility, the Translational Pathology Core Facility, and the Microarray Core Facility to support the completion of translational studies by identifying required specimens, maintaining disease-specific databases with clinical outcome information, and efficiently merging complex gene expression data with relevant clinical information. 4. To adapt and incorporate , or when appropriate to develop, innovations in statistical and clinical trials methodology into the design and analysis of cancer research studies.